


Until the end of the line

by AMAZINGmadness



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Feels, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMAZINGmadness/pseuds/AMAZINGmadness
Summary: Six mois après les événements de Washington et la chute du SHIELD, Captain America et le Winter Soldier se croisent à nouveau. Une rencontre pas vraiment fortuite, alors que l'homme d'Hydra recherche ses souvenirs. Qui de mieux que son ami pour l'y aider ?





	Until the end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot sans prétention, slash avec juste quelques mots grossiers. Publiée il y a un moment sur FF.net. Je vous laisse savourer.
> 
> Votre serviteur,  
> AMAZINGmadness.

Ses pas frappent le sol bétonné en une rythmique précise, en une chorégraphie étudiée. Ses respirations sont calculées, son rythme cardiaque est écouté. La répétition de ces gestes, la concentration, l'empêchent de penser, et c'est bien là l'objectif souhaité. Sa seule source de distraction vient de Sam et de sa lenteur toute humaine, qu'il ne cesse de frôler à chaque passage gagné sur lui, l'agaçant de ses mots et de sa rapidité intolérable.

-Putain, Rogers, la ferme ! 

Il rit franchement de la colère du Faucon, s'amusant de l'entendre jurer dans sa barbe entre deux halètements épuisés. Seulement deux foulées et il est déjà loin de lui. Il tourne légèrement la tête pour constater que, bien des mètres plus loin, Sam s'est arrêté contre un arbre, tentant de reprendre difficilement son souffle, semblant toujours pester dans son coin comme un enfant boudeur.

Steve sourit sincèrement à la scène. Même à ses dépends, Sam est d'un réconfort absolu, le tirant sans cesse de ses sombres pensées et réflexions par son optimisme et sa joie de vivre inébranlables. Depuis six mois, depuis la chute du SHIELD et le retour d'HYDRA, tous deux ont appris à mieux se connaître et une forte amitié s'est rapidement construite entre eux. Sam aide même parfois les Avengers lorsque des missions extérieures de certains d'entre eux rendent les effectifs au minimum du tolérable, lorsque des renforts ne sont pas de trop. Stark a construit et amélioré une réplique de son équipement détruit à Washington, faisant de lui un héros à part entière.

Sam riait souvent tristement de cette appellation. Voleter en combinaison ultra moulante entre les buildings américains n'était pour lui pas l'apanage d'un héros. Les vrais héros mourraient en Afghanistan, en Syrie, luttaient dans des nations en guerre, se battaient pour la paix et la justice avec leurs poings, leurs armes, et leur seule cervelle pour tout pouvoir.

Steve partageait profondément cette opinion. Lui qui avait longtemps été utilisé comme un simple objet de propagande à destination des bienfaits de la guerre, mais avait toutefois connu les atrocités des combats, savait que les véritables héros résidaient en ces gamins paumés venus de tous pays pour combattre le régime nazi, le terrorisme, l'injustice. Eux, les Avengers, n'étaient que le soutien, la force de frappe. Le plus dur, c'était ces simples soldats, ces gamins qui le vivait.

Des hommes comme James Buchanan Barnes, qui donnaient chaque jour leur vie pour la paix et la liberté.

Il accéléra sa course dans un élan rageur. Chaque mot, chaque idée le ramenait toujours à Bucky. Depuis le pont, depuis que ses yeux bleus emplis d'un espoir fou avaient rencontrés ceux ravagés et vides de son ami disparu. Depuis la rivière et la chute. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de la noyade par le soldat de l'Hiver.

Après le départ de Fury, Steve et Sam s'étaient mis en quête, avaient recherchés activement le soldat dans tous les endroits possibles, et s'étaient à chaque fois confrontés à l'échec. Ukraine, Russie, Allemagne, Amérique du Sud, Chine, Bucky restait introuvable. Les bases d'HYDRA avaient été démantelées, abandonnées, et les principaux témoins étaient morts ou emprisonnés. Malgré sa notoriété, Steve n'avait pu convaincre les autorités de lui accorder quelques minutes avec certains de ces criminels de guerre, la plupart anciens membres du KGB. Lui et Sam s'étaient donc contentés de leurs maigres découvertes, de leur dossier bien loin d'être complet, et avaient finalement dû rentrer après un mois de recherches infructueuses lorsque Fatalis avait attaqué New-York, les Avengers ayant nécessités leur aide de toute urgence.

La culpabilité, entre toutes choses, l'empêchait de dormir. Le sentiment de n'avoir pu en faire assez, d'avoir laissé tomber son ami le plus cher. La honte d'être sagement installé devant la télévision alors que Bucky était peut-être quelque part en train de se faire laver le cerveau par des scientifiques aux allégeances discutables. Steve dormait très peu, et lorsqu’enfin il parvenait à se reposer, les souvenirs d'un temps révolu semblaient être les seuls à pouvoir l'apaiser, ces instants où le sourire de Bucky était la chose qui comptait le plus.

Ses pas ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter. Empêtré dans ses pensées, il s’aperçut qu'il avait presque de nouveau rejoint Sam, qui paressait désormais joyeusement contre un tronc, assit contre ce dernier, profitant des premiers rayons de soleil de la journée. D'humeur soudainement morose, Steve se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux rebrousser chemin et ainsi éviter les questions de son ami. Certes, Sam savait pertinemment ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, mais entendre à nouveau ses déclarations bateaux concernant sa soi-disant obsession pour Bucky suffirait à le mettre plus bas que terre.

Il n'y avait rien d'obsessionnel, de toute façon. Bucky était son ami, il était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Son ami, son ami, il aurait pu être bien plus, en un sens. Dieu seul savait à quel point Steve regrettait certains non-dits.

-Rogers.

Un frisson glacé parcoure son être. La voix, cette voix. Steve se retourne rapidement, la respiration haletante, les muscles encore endoloris par l'effort. Son visage est figé par le choc, ses yeux sont écarquillés à l'approche de cette silhouette dont il connaît les traits par cœur.

-B-Bucky ?

L'homme s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, restant dans l'ombre des arbres. Steve sait qu'il ne souhaite pas être vu de Sam et que sa position actuelle lui permet de rester invisible. Totalement surpris par cette rencontre inattendue, le soldat ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant certainement la formule la plus opportune, et Bucky sourit doucement face à son désarroi.

Certaines choses étaient vouées à ne jamais changer.

-Toujours aussi éloquent, à ce que je vois.

Les mots moqueurs semblent ramener Steve à la réalité. Surveillant Sam du coin de l’œil, il finit par s'approcher du soldat de l'Hiver, ce dernier reculant lentement à son avancée, visiblement sur la défensive.

-Tu te souviens de moi.

Plus une constatation qu'une question. Il en ressent une joie transcendante, qui lui tire un sourire extatique, sous le regard inexpressif de son vis-à-vis. Bucky soupire et passe ses doigts métalliques dans ses cheveux désormais courts, et Steve pense un instant être revenu bien des décennies auparavant, lorsque tous deux n'étaient que deux gamins paumés de Brooklyn, tant le visage de son ami semble semblable à celui d'avant. Ne restent que ce bras de métal et le corps désormais marqué et vide pour rendre la comparaison obsolète. Bucky était un héros, il est désormais le méchant de l'histoire.

Steve apprécie un instant de le détailler, de son visage au reste de son corps, de ses vêtements modernes à son attitude crispée. Pour Bucky, si le regard de son interlocuteur sur lui ne semble pas le déranger, ses yeux ne cessent de passer en revue chaque angle possible d'attaque, la pensée d'être épié, la paranoïa, l'empêchant de totalement se relaxer.

-Y aurait-il un endroit sûr où nous pourrions parler ?

Sa voix est la même, peut-être un peu plus rauque que dans ses souvenirs. Cela le fascine au point qu'il lui faut un moment pour trouver ses mots, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de la part de l'homme lui faisant face.

-Mon appartement.

Bucky sourit enfin de manière à peu près sincère. Reculant de nouveau, se dérobant à la lumière, il adresse un dernier regard et une dernière parole au soldat.

-Dans une heure. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais toujours où tu vis.

Un clin d’œil qui lui coupe la respiration, une allusion au prétendu meurtre de Fury qui n'atteint pas même sa raison. Steve reste quelques instants encore à fixer l'endroit où Bucky vient de disparaître, n'en revenant pas de cette rencontre et de sa chance. Il lui faut fermer les yeux et respirer profondément pour recouvrer un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

A cela, Steve ne peut que paraître amusé. Jetant un dernier coup d’œil vers les arbres, il se tourne vers Sam, qui l'a rejoint et l'observe d'un air intrigué, et lui sourit sincèrement.

-Tout va très bien, Sam. Mieux que jamais.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu... te souviens de tout ?

La question flotte un instant dans l'air. Steve observe son ami de manière prudente, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre de sa part, espérant de tout cœur que le faire entrer chez lui était une bonne idée. Il n'a pas véritablement peur de ce que pourrait faire Bucky, il est après tout assez fort pour se défendre, mais la confiance est quelque chose qu'il n'accorde plus si facilement ces derniers temps. Et, également, la dernière personne entrée dans son appartement avait manquée de peu d'être abattue par l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Un argument de poids.

Bucky laisse son regard vagabonder sur Steve, ne ressentant probablement aucune gêne à le dévisager ainsi. Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et prend de ses doigts un peu tremblants le verre d'eau qui trône face à lui, cherchant à cacher son malaise, rendu bien visible par la teinte rosée de ses joues. Il faut encore quelques longues secondes avant que le brun ne daigne répondre, et Steve pense un instant qu'il prend en fait un malin plaisir à le rendre mal à l'aise.

Son regard, ses yeux bleus sont une torture. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux désormais courts, la laisse descendre dans sa nuque, et Steve ne peut empêcher ses mains de trembler. Ses paumes sont moites, ses joues brûlent, est-ce que Bucky a la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il a sur lui ?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais désormais qui je suis, je sais qui tu es. Certains événements sont flous, je n'ai parfois que de vagues ressentis de la plupart d'entre eux.

Steve acquiesce, boit de nouveau une longue gorgée d'eau. Il ne sait pas réellement s'il doit se sentir heureux ou peiné quant à cette révélation. Certaines choses valent pourtant la peine qu'il s'en souvienne …

-Si j'avais toutes les cartes en main, je ne serais pas là.

Le cœur du soldat se serre un peu à ces mots. Alors, Bucky n'était pas là pour lui, juste pour les souvenirs qu'il souhaite recouvrir. Steve tente de masquer l'air blessé qu'il doit certainement arborer, et se lève afin de masquer son trouble au regard perçant de son interlocuteur.

L'égoïsme. Un défaut qu'il camoufle si bien, en temps normal.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne vers le bar séparant la cuisine du salon, il sent que Bucky le regarde. C'est comme quelque chose de chaud coulant jusqu'à ses reins, comme une volonté latente qui ne demande qu'à être dévoilée.

-A-ah, très bien. Je serais ravi de t'aider.

-Il y a justement une chose que j'aimerai savoir.

Le soldat stoppe ses gestes lorsqu'il sent une décharge froide lui transpercer le bas du dos, le faisant réagir d'une plainte étouffée sous ses lèvres pincées. Les doigts métalliques du soldat de l'Hiver frôlent sa chute de reins découverte, remontent un peu le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il peut sentir son souffle chaud, sa respiration plus rapide dans son dos. Sans qu'il ne le veuille réellement, ses sens réagissent à ce toucher inédit et Steve arque son dos lorsque la paume métallique se pose au creux de ses reins. Il peut presque entendre le sourire de Bucky dans ses mots.

-Je sens, je ressens, des choses étranges. Eclaire-moi. Ressens-tu la même chose ?

La main de métal se déplace et vient attraper sa hanche, le forçant avec une force imprévisible à se retourner. Acculé contre le bar, Steve se sent piégé. Face à lui, Bucky sourit doucement, un sourire qui pourtant n’atteint pas ses yeux. Si sa posture et son attitude attestent de sa détente, son regard est inquiet, terriblement sérieux. Il laisse ses doigts métalliques s'accrocher au t-shirt de Steve, dévoilant un peu la peau, et son regard finit par de nouveau descendre sur son corps, laissant le blond dans l'expectative.

-Buck, je ne comprend pas …

-Nous sommes amis ?

Le ton hésitant et un peu perdu de l'homme le dérange et l'inquiète. Dans un tendre élan, il passe une main sous son menton, relevant doucement son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux bleus rencontrent les siens, le désespoir contre l'espoir, et Steve sent sa respiration se bloquer quelque part dans sa gorge.

-Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Bucky.

Le regard de Bucky se perd un instant au loin, alors que ses sourcils se froncent légèrement. Dans ses yeux, Steve voit bien qu'une bataille se joue. Quittant un instant sa torpeur, le blond s'avance doucement vers l'autre, rapprochant d'autant plus leurs corps, ignorant sa raison qui le somme de profiter de cet instant pour se dérober.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens bien plus que cela ?

Les doigts de métal sont remplacés par de la peau, de la vraie peau qui court désormais sur son ventre, lui arrachant le moindre souffle, le moindre son. Et, Bucky le regarde comme si cela n'était rien, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Steve devait l'arrêter, son ami n'avait certainement pas pensé aux conséquences, aux paroles qu'il s’apprêtait à prononcer, il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant que ne soit commis l'irréparable, avant que les secrets et les non-dits des temps jadis ne viennent tout détruire.

-Buck …

-Nous avons déjà fait cela, par le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres de Bucky, et celui-là a l'air bien plus joueur que les précédents. Il joue vraiment, maintenant, semble se moquer des conséquences. Il presse ses doigts contre l'élastique du sous-vêtement du Capitaine, réalisant avec un mélange d'attente et d'inquiétude que ses caresses viendront bientôt à bout de sa raison. Bucky désire des réponses. Bucky veut plus, toujours plus. Il n'a pas peur du chaos, il a été entraîné dans le but de le semer.

-N-non.

C'était la vérité, et seul Dieu savait à quel point Steve l'avait regretté. Il avait toujours été attiré par Buck, l'avait toujours aimé, malgré les pressions sociales et les mœurs de leur temps, et si rien ne s'était jamais joué ou dit, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer au principal concerné, de peur de le perdre par cet aveu. Et, maintenant, près de sept décennies plus tard, son Bucky retrouvé insinuait de nouveau en lui un espoir fou, incontrôlable, qui lui enleva tout souffle et fit battre son cœur à un rythme fou. Il avait tellement envie d'aller plus loin, tellement envie de transformer tous ces rêves fantasmagoriques en preuves tangibles, tellement envie de serrer Bucky contre lui et de l'aimer pour de vrai.

Le soldat de l'Hiver leva son regard vers lui, y cherchant un doute, un refus. Il ne trouva que de l'espoir, de l'absolution, et un brin de sourde folie, aussi, ce qui lui tira un sourire ravi. Il avait un peu peur de ce qui se passerait une fois les barrières franchies, un peu peur de voir jusqu'où tout cela les mènerait, mais les sentiments étaient là et désormais il ne pouvait plus les ignorer. Il voulait que Steve pose ses mains sur sa peau, qu'il le fasse sien, qu'il fasse de nouveau de lui un homme à part entière. Il passa un doigt dans la boucle de la ceinture du soldat et la détacha, se délectant du voile sombre qui recouvrait lentement les yeux étincelants de l'homme. Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant à son tour un désir impérieux prendre le contrôle de son être. N'y tenant plus, il se rapprocha d'autant plus, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et il gémit doucement lorsque son bassin se pressa contre celui de son ami. Sa main remonta sur le torse du blond, son bras de métal immobile contre son flanc, et il se pencha à son oreille, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses intentions.

-Alors, Steve, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Steve repousse durement Bucky vers l'arrière, et son expression surprise fait sourire le blond. Bucky doit se rattraper à la table du salon pour ne pas tomber et, avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer toute forme de ressenti vis-à-vis de ce geste brutal à son ami, celui-ci fond déjà sur lui, pressant son corps contre le sien, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur premier baiser n'a rien de tendre. Il est quémandeur, brutal, il est le fruit d'années d'attente, de désespoir, de rage et de solitude. Il les laisse tous deux sans souffle et hagards. Bucky se hisse sur la table et attire entre ses jambes écartées le soldat encore perturbé par son geste, il profite de son état d’hébétement pour l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser est cette fois-ci plus passionné, leurs langues se frôlent, leurs gémissements provoquent en eux des émois divers, qui les poussent à se rapprocher d'autant plus. Soudain, le t-shirt de Steve a disparu. Soudain, Steve est au-dessus de lui, dévorant son cou, débouclant de ses mains tremblantes sa ceinture.

Bucky avait retrouvé son identité dans un musée de la capitale, il avait retrouvé ses racines à Brooklyn, il avait retrouvé ses origines dans le cœur d'un bunker russe. Depuis la chute du SHIELD, six mois auparavant, il n'avait cessé d'arpenter le monde en quête de réponses. Cherchant qui il était, ce qu'il était, et surtout, pourquoi l'homme de la rivière lui paraissait si familier.

Ses questions avaient eut des réponses dérangeantes et affreuses qu'il ne comprenait parfois pas réellement. Il était dur de faire face à ce qu'il était devenu, d'un héros de guerre à l'homme de main d'une organisation terroriste nazie, au-delà de ses plus chers principes, combattant tout ce qu'il avait autrefois défendu. Bucky ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu être possible. Pourtant, les preuves avaient déclenchées leur lot de réminiscences.

La chute, le bras mécanique. Le garçon qui n'avait pas peur de se battre pour ce qui lui paraissait juste. La guerre, l'armée. Ce même garçon venu le sauver au fin fond de l'Enfer.

« Jusqu'au bout, Steve. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout. »

Bucky se redresse légèrement, reprenant conscience du moment lorsque Steve hésite un instant sur la suite, lorsque son jean ouvert tient encore à peine sur ses hanches, lorsque ses yeux inspectent prudemment les cicatrices qui marquent le haut de son corps. Il touche du bout des doigts les boursouflures disgracieuses apparaissant à la section de son épaule et du bras métallique, cherchant un certain ressenti, tentant de comprendre le mal et l'horreur qui s'étaient abattus entre eux, un jour de l'Hiver 1942.

Bucky lève un regard furieux vers lui, s'attendant probablement à voir de la pitié dans ses yeux bleus naïfs, une compassion mielleuse. Il est surpris de trouver de la colère dans les yeux assombris de son ami, une rage profonde et viscérale qu'il ne lui a jamais vu, qui l'inquiète un peu.

Steve passe encore ses doigts au-dessus des marques, puis se penche en avant pour poser ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le blond passe une main dans sa nuque en un geste doux et tendre, approche ses lèvres de son oreille, son souffle chaud et rapide contre sa peau froide faisant immédiatement réagir son corps brisé.

-Je tuerai tous ceux qui ont osés te faire du mal, tous ceux qui ont osés nous séparer.

Cette promesse le fait sourire. Même s'il pense Steve capable d'une telle chose, il sait au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'en fera rien. Pas avec ses amis pour l'en empêcher. Pas avec lui pour l'arrêter. Bucky avait déjà perdu son âme. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il arrive une telle chose à son précieux capitaine.

-Est-ce que nous allons réellement faire ça sur la table du salon ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais la perte de ta vertu mériterait au moins un lit et des draps propres.

Steve se recule, un peu décontenancé et parfaitement embarrassé. Ses joues s'enflamment et il bafouille quelques syllabes sous le sourire joueur de son ami. Il recule de quelques pas, laissant Bucky retoucher terre, ce dernier ne manquant pas cet instant pour de nouveau capturer ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le soldat de l'Hiver prend alors sa main dans la sienne, entrelace leurs doigts, et d'une impulsion le force à le suivre vers ce qu'il devine comme étant la chambre à coucher, sans attendre la réponse de son futur amant.

-Je ne suis plus vierge, qu'est-ce qui te dis que … ?

Bucky lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Le bougonnement de Steve le fait passer pour un enfant boudeur, et cela ne peut que lui tirer un sourire tendre.

-C'est ça, mon Capitaine. Tu vas pouvoir me montrer tes talents, dans ce cas.

Le visage à nouveau empourpré de l'homme exprime tout ce qu'il n'oserait dire tout haut, toute sa panique et son appréhension, et Bucky ne peut que rire face à sa gêne. À la fois surpris et émerveillé par ce son qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre – le rire de Bucky est toujours le même, libre, léger, insouciant, apparemment la seule chose qu'HYDRA ne lui a pas arraché -, Steve se penche vers l'homme plus petit et l'embrasse, semblant le surprendre, passant une main dans le creux de ses reins et soudant leurs corps en un geste sans équivoque.

Il ferme la porte d'un coup de talon, faisant puissamment trembler la chambranle dans ses gonds. Cela les fit rire, jusqu'à ce que l'un embrasse de nouveau l'autre et que les sons soient remplacés par d'autres.

Jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs de batailles, d'horreur, ne soient remplacés par les promesses d'un futur plus lumineux.


End file.
